Ivres d'ombre
by Tc33 - Amie
Summary: "Daleks." he hissed against her mouth, pushing her until her back hit the nearest wall, trapping her between it and his own body. "Yes." she breathed out, a smug smile on her face as she bit his bottom lip and he groaned at her attack. "Daleks."


_Authors's note:_ sorry for the summary... at the beginning, it was to be a story about Daleks but I failed in writing it, and it turned into something smutty (but I still don't understand how lol). Hope you'll like it anyway.  
>Many thanks to the wonderful Charina for the beta ;)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ivres d'ombre <strong>_

"Daleks." he hissed against her mouth, pushing her until her back hit the nearest wall, trapping her between it and his own body.

"Yes." she breathed out, a smug smile on her face as she bit his bottom lip and he groaned at her attack. "Daleks."

"Daleks." he repeated, and his mouth moved down on her jaw where he left marks of his teeth. "Daleks River, they were Daleks." His hands were gripping her waist tightly but they were still trembling as he remembered the meeting with his greatest foes. They were safe in the Tardis now but she still smelt of gunpowder and cold metal, and he wanted nothing but to erase the scent off of her and out of his mind.

"Yes, they were." She tugged his hair and pulled him back up so she could reach his lips, kissing him fiercely again.

"And you _laughed_ at them." he continued, pulling away. He tried to sound reproachful but failed.

"Oh yes." she replied, laughing as she licked his throat, her teeth scraping gently against his skin. Her hair brushed his chin and he bent just enough to bury his nose in her curls.

"It was dangerous." He closed his eyes as she sucked harder at his neck and her hands made their way down his body smoothly. Even over his clothes the rub of her fingers against him was something intoxicating.

"Risky, obviously." She unclasped both of his braces at the same time and they dangled around his hips. He slipped a hand under her top, reaching her bare breasts and she moaned when he pinched teasingly at her nipples. It made him smile: he loved when she made those noises, just because he was teasing her.

"We could have been killed." He kept rubbing her breasts, thumb rolling over her nipples, stroking her skin gently. She hummed slightly and leaned into his hand with delight.

"Undoubtedly." she replied and her breath came quicker as his hands left her chest, moving down under her skirt, only to find more bare skin.

"Especially when you're not wearing _any_ knickers." He growled while she tugged his shirt out of his trousers and freed his erection from his pants. She moved her mouth from his neck and judging by the way she smugly stared at him, she left some marks behind.

"I don't think Daleks care about whether I wear knickers or not." She bit at his neck again while stroking his member and he could not help thrusting into her hands.

"But _I_ care." His long fingers teased her already damp entrance, his thumb pressing against her clit, eliciting little moans from her. "Can you imagine what it did to me, fighting an entire army of Daleks while knowing you have no knickers on?" His thumb pressed harder and he slid two fingers into her, trying to distract himself from her hot hand wrapped around his cock.

"Oh_ yes._" she breathed out, tilting her head back and he couldn't tell if she was answering his question or simply encouraging his movements inside of her. Her grip tightened around him in return and he kept thrusting, in rhythm with his own fingers that were pushing in and out of her, curling in just the right way to make her whimper.

"Do you know, River –" he whispered, his voice full of pure lust "–we were trying to save our lives and do you know the only thing I was able to think about?" Another movement and she was making pretty noises, noises he always found particularly delicious to hear.

"Yes, tell me." she breathed out, her eyes half-shut. He took his time to comply, reaching deeper and deeper within her before leaning to whisper in her ear.

"I wanted to shag my wife." he answered, biting at her earlobe and she made a new sound, a deep and bestial growling that vibrated through her whole body and into his.

"Please, do." Her voice was pleading and he could not wait any longer. He removed his hand from her and she hissed disapprovingly at the sudden loss of contact. He shoved her skirt up eagerly, his hands shook as he grabbed her bum so he could lift her up a bit. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still gripping him in her hand as she guided him to her entrance. He slid into her without hesitation and they both moaned in satisfaction. His mouth covered hers, kissing her hungrily, before pulling away to speak again.

"You were gorgeous –you _are_ gorgeous, always, but you were so much more with all those dreadful Daleks around you." He stopped, memories mixing with the current feeling of her wrapped all around him and it was almost too much.

For a few seconds everything was silent, the only sound was their heavy breathing and the friction of their bodies as he thrust into her at a fast rhythm. "Tell me more." she whispered in a breathless voice and he pressed her closer, burying his head in her neck and licking at her skin.

"You have no idea how distracting you were." He swallowed as he complied. "It was hard to focus on a _plan_ while you were moving around me the way you were, and I could see you had no knickers on under your skirt, I could see your nipples through your top. I wasn't the only one having naughty thoughts, was I? It always turns you on, being in danger, risking our lives, am I not right River, my bad girl?"

She didn't answer, whimpering so loudly now that maybe she couldn't even hear what he was saying anymore. He was close already, he had been thinking of this moment for too long, but he wanted to wait, he wanted to take her with him. And he knew she was close too, just by the way her walls were already clenching around him. Adrenaline always had that effect on them –sex was a way to evacuate all the tension, all the fear, it was a way to prove to their own bodies that they were still alive.

"I wish I could have ripped your clothes away. Imagining my fingers running along your bare skin, and you would be hot and shivering against me like you are now." He paused, a hand stroking her thigh while the other one was still gripping her bum. It was more difficult to stand up now that she was moving around him at a mad pace as his own legs got weaker, all his attention focused on the more sensitive parts of his body. His hearts were beating heavily under his chest and it was more and more difficult to breathe, but he kept on talking.

"I would have fucked you and I would have made you scream–" He had to stop, swallowing. "–and I would have made them watch. I would have made them listen to you; your whimpers, your screams, you begging me to go faster and to make you come. I would have enjoyed it, and so would you, wouldn't you?" His voice gained another octave and he had to stop again. Stars were forming in front of his eyes and he knew he would not be able to wait much longer.

"I... I would have..." He choked, making inarticulate sounds as he was dragged closer to the edge against his will. "River." he almost shouted against her neck, tightening his grip on her bum, not realizing his fingers were digging in the smooth skin, certainly leaving marks.

"Come. Now." Were the last words he was capable of saying and it sounded both like a warning of his own impending release and an order for her to follow him. She was with him when he came, shuddering uncontrollably around him and screaming so loudly he would be hearing the echo in his ears for weeks. Finally his legs could not support them anymore and he fell to the ground, his back hitting the floor. She landed on top of him, still moaning and trembling everywhere around him. He thrust a few last times, riding her orgasm until they both finally stilled.

For a long while neither of them moved, both panting heavily, nose to nose, their fingers still dug into each other's skin. He was the first to recover, finally removing his hands from her bum to pull his fingers through her hair. She lifted her head and smiled, still flushed, before brushing her lips lightly against his.

"Daleks." he whispered again, like he still could not believe what had happened. He nuzzled against her cheek, taking his time now that all sense of urgency had disappeared, and both their bodies and their minds were at peace.

"Oh yes." she giggled, "Daleks."

_The end_

_Thanks for reading!  
><em>


End file.
